naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
3 Way Battle: Ikusa vs. Tenchi Marrow vs. Toshiro Senju
"Wow, seems like a battle was just here. People these days, always fighting messing up things in peaceful lands. I'm going to track who ever was fighting and persecute him." Toshiro says. Toshiro looks at the tracks and summons a hound. The hound tells him that the scent is a week old and is about 5 kilometers away. So Toshiro goes to look for the person. Tenchi was walking about just enjoying the day,when a hound charges at him and knocks him over."What the!" He then throws the hound off of him and he performs a chidori on it. "Looks like my hound found him" Then Toshiro goes into Sage Mode and locates the person, and goes to catch him. Tenchi then looks at his wound.The would then begins to burn white and healed it's self."Someone sent that dog." He then begins a jutsu."Soaring Eagle eye Justu." He then began to see 1000 times sharper."Lets see..." He thenspots Toshiro and focuses."Camilion cloak Jutsu!" He then became invisible and his chakra was unsense able. "That chakra signal was just here." Then Toshiro uses a barrier ninjutsu to spot the chakra and does. He throws a kunai with a paper bomb on it. Tenchi dodges the Kunai,but still manages to stay invisible."Not nice man,you could have hit me!" He says jokingly.He then jumps to a tree branch."What do you want with me?" "I knew you could of dodged the kunai, I was trying to make you revel your self and u did." Then the tree that Tenchi was standing on grabs him and restrains him and Toshiro jumps up to the tree to talk to him. "You were one of the ones to mess up our land during a battle you had with Kamon Namikaze. I should persicute you." "You knew that thats exactly why I didnt do it." He then turns from invisible and he see's another person Hematite Marrow."You thought I was Tenchi didnt ya?" "Ah you 2 must have something in common, you 2 have the same chakra sensation. Anyway which one of you 2 did it?" "Actually it wasnt either of us it was first this guy named Hayao,which lead to the fight with Kamon,and then Ukashi." Hematite explains."We fought to save the land and our now thriving village.The guys who were out to destroy it is the onces you are talking about." He then looks to the sky after he hears a large boom."Tenchi's comming...." "I guess thats your brother, he has the same chakra reminiscence as you. Wood Clone Technique! My wood clone is going to watch you while I go get you brother for causing that explosion." "Wait! First off he's not my brother,he's my cousin,and I wont just let you hold me here." He then closes his eyes and bursts into blue flames."This is called Full Chakra Release!" He then easily teleports out of of the trees grasp."Tenchi!!!" suddenly another large boom occurs and a furious wind that is about 1000 miles per hour whooshes by them.After the wind has died down Tenchi is neeling in front of Hematite. Then Toshiro rushes up to the 2 to see what was going on. "You 2 are reckless, you are messing up my land!" Toshiro says in anger. "Hey calm down,I am not reckless,but he is." He then forms a shadow clone of Ikusa."He's the one that has been doing this to the land.I am here to protect it!" Tenchi says.He was wearing a black cloak with blue flames on it. "I know who he is, I fought him. But its something about you 2, do yall have a tailed beast inside of you." Tenchi then holds his stomach a little bit."Yeah we are Jinnjurichi's." He then lets go.Hematite steps up."The strongest of our kind! The Jinnjurichi's of The Twelve Tails!!!" "Well Well, I kinda famous to, I am one of the 3 remaining Senju, and how about I a fight for the 12 tails?" "No.We have had fights one after another about this.We were specially chosen by him because only our bodies are suitable.The Marrow clan is the only ones that can control the beast. We are the last 2 of our clan." Tenchi says."When we talked to the tails,they told us that the 12 tails is the strongest tailed beast ever,and that because we are the users we are now immortal.They also said that we could never really master the 12 tails because his power really never stops growing,well unless we do what Naruto did...." Hematite said "huff, and the 12 tails can be be restrained by the senju. Well anyhow, I have nothing else better to do, and I need to awaken something inside me, so can we fight?" Tenchi laughs a little bit."I thought this was gonna be a threat! Hematite when you are done meet me back in the village!" He then croatches and then flys off at nearly 900 miles per hour making a boom."Okay so you ready?" Hematite says "Sure" Toshiro uses Wood Clone Technique and makes a clone, the he uses Wood Release: Great Forest Technique and extends his arm towards Hematite. Hematite sees the arm and punches it causing it to shatter."Not today.Hey thats not fair!" He then makes a shadow clone and they both volley Rasengans at them. Toshiro throws smoke bombs in front of himself and then throws a paper bomb at Hematite, then his clone makes a large fist come out the ground and tries to hit Hematite and his clone. Hematite dodges and shoots a multi rasengan. Then, Toshiro summons [http://naruto-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning:_Rash%C5%8Dmon Summoning: Rashōmon] and blocks the rasengans, then Toshiro's clone uses Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique, all the clones morph into a tree and use Wood Release: Cutting Technique and shoot thousands of spikes at Hematite. Hematite puts his guard up and so does his clone.The clone dodges the attack, but the spikes slam into Hamatite's body.His skin instantly heal his wounds."Tweleve Tails...what are you doing."Hammtite says adknowledging his newly speeded healing factor.""I dont like this guy,he's...weird...his aura feels weird." Then the clones all throw paper bombs towards and explodes them. Then the clones uses the wood release to make a box of wood that surrounds Hematite, they then make the box get smaller and smaller trying to crush Hematite Hematite looks around,until he looks at the ground."Thats it!" As the box gets smaller he becomes more silent. Then the box closes and cruches any thing inside, Hematite then tunnels out of the ground."I GOT YOU NOW!!!!!! FIRE STYLE:Flame Wave Jutsu!!!!" "w:c:naruto:Water Release: Water Encampment Wall. The Wall blocks the flames, then Toshiro's clone comes up behind Hematite, and punches him with a his hand morphed into a large fist and sends he flying a few meters. He then focuses his chakra into his calm and focuses it into a physical state.He then shoots a very powerful Chakra Blast towards Toshiro. Toshiro uses wood to move the Rashomon in front of him and blocks the Chakra Blast, the Toshiro makes some of his clones return into his body. Hematite pants."Something doesnt feels right." She then focuses and makes another Chakra blasts in his two hands and slams him together. "Hm, seems like the poison is working" Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial. The tree encases Hematite, and Toshiro walks up to him and says, "Unleash the 12 Tails so I can awaken my power." Sensing dangerous power the newly Reborn Ikusa sure there is complete peace in this world."'' He says while pulling the two towards him with his unique Kekkei Genkai.'' "Oh No, He's here!" Toshiro says to himself. Toshiro then uses Wood Release to root himself in the ground to keep him from moving towards Ikusa. "Wait! Toshiro! What's going on? Should I go get Tenchi?!?!" Hematite says to him slowly loosing Chakra. "You little runt, take this!" Ikusa then pulls Toshiro and his roots towards him. "Now you two will die in agony for warring!" Then, Toshiro's clone comes up behind Ikusa, grabs him and throws him into a tree and release the gravitational pull on Hematite and Toshiro. "My other clone is going to go and get your brother" Toshiro Whispers to Hematite. Hematite freezes and recalls his young experience with bhis father.He stares at Ikusa wide eyed and shutters. Category:Role plays Category:Roleplays